El Príncipe de la Dulce Pena
by Dulcinea-DonQuijote03
Summary: El pobre chico de aquella Orden Oscura, Allen Walker ha caído finalmente en las manos de los Noé… Tykki Mikk será quien tenga de deshacerse de él, ¿Qué tipo de cosas sufrirá el pobre exorcista en manos del Noé del Placer?


**N/A: No me pertenecen estos bellos personajes. Y sin duda tengo un problema con las violaciones, porque aquí ya tengo otra, y estoy planeando mentalmente escribir otra más~**

**Ohw, casi olvido mencionar que el titulo de este fanfic tampoco me pertenece, debido que es una canción del grupo de Mago de Oz 3**

Soy capaz de notar como haces el intento de mantener una mirada firme, aunque en esos orbes plateados puedo ver con claridad el temor que le tienes a la muerte. Tragas saliva disimuladamente a la vez que aprietas un poco la mandíbula. No tengo nada contra ti, chaval... sólo son ordenes. Me caes bien, pero no estoy de lado de los Exorcistas y lo sabes.

-Allen Walker...-digo con perversión- aquel capaz de ver las almas de los Akumas; le gustas mucho a Road, ¿sabes?

Solo te dignas a verme con una expresión temerosa pero haces lo posible por parecer desafiante, ¡oh vamos! ¿Realmente doy tanto miedo? A quien realmente deberías temerle es al Conde Milenario, o incluso a Road... ¿pero a mí? Por favor, yo no soy tan terrible como ellos dos.

Poso mi mirada sobre ti, examinándote completamente...

Te ves realmente bien atado al árbol con esas cadenas; sé que están "algo" apretadas contra tu carne; puesto que esta misma está demasiado hinchada y teñida de color de un carmesí vivo a pesar de que la sangre no salga a flote... aún, ¿te duele? Cuanto lo siento... ya verás que compensare todo el daño que nuestra familia te ha hecho, deberías agradecer que seré yo quien acabe contigo.

Observo tu pequeño cuerpo con lasvica pura en mis ojos, simplemente... tienes un cuerpo de lo más deseable, me encantaría poder tomarte antes de tener que mandarte al otro mundo. Me haces desearte tanto, sin si quiera que tú mismo te percates de ello. Puedo sentir como mi entre pierna comienza a reaccionar ante tales pensamientos tan indecentes e inhumanos. Detalle que, por cierto, solo hace que me excite cada vez más.

Sonrió con sadismo al mismo tiempo que voy acortando la distancia entre nosotros, te prometo que seré cuidadoso, ¿no me crees? Supongo que no, a fin de cuentas tu expresión dice más que mil palabras. Y eso solo consigue deleitarme mucho más.

Con la ayuda de mis Teases rasgo la gran parte de tu ropa, estas también logran herirte de paso, logrando que ahora tengas incontables, pequeñas, pero profundas heridas que te hacen soltar débiles gemidos, los cuales cada vez que los escucho siento como si fuera una bella melodía para mis oídos, al mismo tiempo que mis manos enguantadas recorren aquella piel que luce tan delicada y sensible, que solo me hace desearla más.

Te quejas, me insultas, pidiendo, rogando que te suelte... hago caso omiso a todas tus palabras, ya que, a fin de cuentas, estoy de lo más entretenido conociendo tu anatomía. Me quito los guantes sin si quiera tener que dejar de acariciar tu cuerpo, en estos momentos es cuando más me encanta tener esta habilidad de Noé.

Esta vez gritas; solo para llamar mi atención, yo solo afilo la mirada posándola en seguida sobre tus ojos, no querrás sacarme de quicio, créeme chaval. Una sonrisa de medio lado se forma en mi rostro al tener un pensamiento "impuro":

-Tease-solo digo esa palabra y llego a notar el pánico en tu mirar. No sabes cuanto me divierte tenerte en esta situación.

Suelto una carcajada llena de maldad y sarcasmo logrando hacerte estremecer.

-¿Qué sucede, chaval?-pregunto con burla observándote fijo a los ojos mientras pego nuestras hombrías a la vez que te tomo de las piernas para hacer que estas queden una a cada costado de mi cintura.

-¡Detente!-gritas en seguida al darte cuenta de mis intenciones, tardaste un poco, pero al menos ya leíste mi mente. Eso lo hace más divertido.

Me quedo en silencio, y rápidamente hago que una de mis golems carnívoros entre en tu pecho, en dirección hacia tu corazón; nuevamente. Y esta vez... nada ni nadie podrá impedir tu muerte. Te tengo totalmente a mi merced, debería agradecerlo a Road y a los gemelos ahora que caigo en la cuenta, puesto que gracias a ellos... ahora te tengo de esta manera.

Sin la necesidad de quitarme las ropas te penetro bruscamente -con la ayuda de mi habilidad- sueltas un grito tan desgarrador que me haces sonreír de la misma maldad, me encanta el hecho de tenerte así... y más aún, el hecho de verte débil frente a mí, escapaste y te salvaste una vez, pero ahora... no pasará.

Mis embestidas se vuelven frenéticas, ni si quiera te di el tiempo de acostumbrarte a la invasión, ya que si lograbas sentirte cómodo conmigo "dentro", no sería divertido en ningún sentido. Ya que mi punto es que sufras, que te duela, desgarrarte el interior, hacerte sangrar, que te sientas miserable, sin alma, sin dignidad... eso es todo lo que deseo en estos momentos. Destruirte en todos los sentidos existentes en este mundo.

Matarte como Exorcista, y destruir tu orgullo de ser hombre.

No contienes tus gritos, y eso me agrada... mas ya no fuiste capaz de seguir "quejándote" debido a que la herida que te hizo en el corazón mi querida amiga, fue mucho más grande y profunda que la vez anterior, noto en seguida el vació en tu mirar... apenas si puedes mantenerte consciente.

De tu entrada resbala la sangre, sale demasiada... puedo sentirla, pero no verla. Inhalo el aroma que desprendes; me parece tan delicioso... me encanta la sangre, no importa de qué zona del cuerpo venga mientras sea aquel liquido de color carmesí que me enloquece completamente.

Contraes tu entrada, y sé que lo no haces a consciencia, sin embargo... no puedo evitar excitarme más, solo por este hecho. Ya pronto me vendré, no seré capaz de resistir más si sigues apretando mi miembro de esa forma tan delirante. Sin poder contenerme más, me corro dentro de ti, y tú... como por instinto también llegas al clímax manchando tu vientre y parte del pecho.

Sin mucho esfuerzo me alejo de ti, como si nada hubiera pasado viéndote con una de mis sonrisas más cínicas. Te prometí que sería amable, pude haber sido peor contigo.

Finalmente observo tu delicado cuerpo lleno de profundas heridas, las cuales están sangrando demasiado, lo cual no me extraña... porque deje varias de mis Teases hacerte lo que quisieran; creo que esta vez... me excedí un poco con tu trato, pero así está bien... ya que esta vez, no serás capaz de levantarte de nuevo.

Mi pequeño chaval, no me arrepiento de lo que te acabo de hacer... pero tal como te había dicho antes, no me desagradas. Sólo... son órdenes; y me divertí bastante cumpliéndolas.

**N/A: Ya se acabaron las violaciones… otro día publico los otros fanfic que me faltan, que son uno de -man y la Mucama de Naruto. Saludos :D**


End file.
